


О вкусах не спорят

by White_Kou



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Kou/pseuds/White_Kou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И чего только не сделаешь ради капризной девушки!</p>
            </blockquote>





	О вкусах не спорят

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Squalicorax

Она ждала его внизу — красивая, воздушная, с копной пышных локонов и соблазнительно поблескивающей помадой на губах. «Не иначе как для меня прихорашивалась», — подумал Юу, — стараясь изобразить самую очаровательную улыбку, на которую только был способен. 

— Здравствуй, — ласково поздоровался он, трогая Ай за плечо.

Та закусила губу и кивнула. Кажется, нервничала.

— Поедем в Окину? — предложил Юу, ожидая, что девушка тут же засияет от счастья и, радостно щебеча, потащит гулять по магазинам. 

Но в этот раз что-то было не так.

— Ты узнал? — спросила Ай, нахмурив свои идеальные бровки, из-за чего сделалась еще симпатичнее.

— Эм... — замялся Юу, пытаясь вспомнить, что же такого он должен был узнать.

— Я же просила тебя расспросить Дайске, какие девушки ему нравятся! — взвизгнула она, топнув ногой. 

Находящиеся рядом опасливо покосились и поспешили ретироваться — о стервозном характере Ай ходили легенды.

— И какого чёрта ты ходишь в этот бестолковый футбольный клуб, если даже не можешь поговорить по душам с его капитаном. Ты же говорил, что Дайске твой друг!

Юу кивнул, чувствуя, как с лица сползает улыбка. И правда, на прошлом свидании Ай просила его разузнать какие девушки нравятся Дайске.

— Я не буду с тобой встречаться, пока ты у него не спросишь! — крикнула она и развернулась, мазнув по лицу своими пышными волосами.

— Замечательно, — пробормотал Юу, тяжело вздохнув.

Кажется, Эбихара Ай его просто использовала. Но, толку жаловаться — она сама говорила, что уже давно неравнодушна к Дайске и ради этого даже согласилась стать менеджером футбольного клуба. А с Юу ей, видимо, просто нравилось проводить время, используя его в качестве носильщика, и подружки, которой время от времени можно жаловаться на свою красивую и богатую жизнь.

— И зачем я это делаю? — спросил он себя, садясь на ступеньки.

Погода сегодня была дождливой, а значит, тренировки отменили. Дайске, скорее всего, ушёл домой, и поговорить с ним получится только завтра. С другой стороны, о вкусах Дайске наверняка что-то знал Коу — не даром же они постоянно помогали друг другу с клубами. Юу на секунду представил, как Ай будет ловить его на переменах и, испепеляя взглядом, выспрашивать, узнал ли он что-нибудь. Фурия, а не девушка! И как его угораздило попасть к ней под каблук?

«Лучше с этим вопросом разобраться поскорее», — думал он по пути в спортзал. Наилучшим вариантом было бы выяснить, что Дайске нравится одна конкретная девушка, правда, в глубине души Юу не завидовал её участи: страшно было представить как Ай начала бы изводить несчастную. Зато был шанс, что эта стервочка расстроится и снова станет послушной и покладистой, упадет в его объятья и...

Губы невольно растянулись в довольной ухмылке: интересно, почему ему так нравились плачущие девушки? Мягкие и беззащитные — как же приятно их обнимать, успокаивающе гладить по волосам, целовать соленые от слёз покрасневшие щечки...

Юу мотнул головой, прогоняя приятные мысли и вошел в спортзал. Темно и пусто.

— Может, в кладовке? — задумчиво пробормотал он, помня, что Коу любил там отсиживаться, перебирая спортивный инвентарь.

И действительно: обычно запертая на замок, дверь в кладовую была немного приоткрыта. Юу заглянул внутрь, но не решился разрушить уютный полумрак, а потому медленно, стараясь не зацепить чего ненароком, прошел дальше. К чести Коу, в кладовке было очень чисто. Интересно: какие же неприятности нужно иметь дома, чтобы добровольно наводить порядки в этом старье? Включи все лампы — блестеть, наверное, будет!

В дальнем углу, где стопкой были сложены маты, горел тусклый свет, в котором угадывался силуэт Коу. Юу уже собрался было изобразить заботливую мамочку и отругать его, чтобы не портил глаза в потёмках, как вдруг расслышал слабый стон.

Как-то это мало походило на возню со спортивным хламом.

А, может быть, любовь к чистоте была лишь прикрытием, которое Коу использовал для свиданок с девчонками? Если так подумать, парнишка он симпатичный, да и семья состоятельная... Девушки, скорее всего, ему проходу не дают. Даже драчунья Чие как-то назвала Коу симпатичным, а уж с её мнением не поспоришь!

Встав так, чтобы его не было видно в темноте, Юу присел на корточки и подполз чуть ближе, спрятавшись за корзинами с баскетбольными мячами.

Коу выглядел так, будто дрочил. Запрокинутая голова, полуоткрытый рот и тяжелое дыхание, опущенная вниз рука... Только вот вместо руки в его паху был...

«Да чтоб я сдох!» — выругался про себя Юу, узнав эту короткую стрижку.

На корточках перед Коу сидел Дайске и самозабвенно ему отсасывал. Да, так и было — эти причмокивания Юу ни с чем бы не спутал.

«Вот это да!» — подумал он, забыв как дышать. После уроков, в незапертой кладовке! Да эти двое точно рехнулись!

Тяжело сглотнув, Юу отвернулся, стараясь унять охватившую его дрожь. Нужно сейчас же уползти отсюда, чтобы его не заметили. Выбраться на свежий воздух и уже дома обдумать, что же он такое видел и почему Дайске сосет член своего лучшего друга. А тот, в свою очередь...

В этот момент Коу отчаянно всхлипнул, а потом тяжело, устало выдохнул.

Вот черт!

— Быстро ты, — прозвучал тихий, немного хрипловатый голос, от которого по спине Юу побежали мурашки. 

— П-просто я... — Коу запнулся, а потом застонал.

«Я сейчас же уйду», — решил про себя Юу, поворачиваясь и выглядывая из-за корзин с мячами.

Коу и Дайске целовались. Да, точно целовались, вон как сжимаются пальцы в волосах Дайске. А тому, кажется, это нравилось. Он поднял Коу, усадив его маты и принялся расстегивать на нем рубашку, то и дело наклоняясь к оголенным участкам кожи.

— С-стой! — выдохнул Коу и, запрокинув голову, застонал уже в голос — громко и — твою мать! — ужасно возбуждающе.

Юу вздрогнул и зажмурился: нет-нет, парни не должны так реагировать, когда им лижут соски! «Пора уходить», — снова напомнил он себе и заворожено уставился, как хаотично шарят по спине Дайске тонкие руки и стаскивают с него спортивную куртку, а затем забираются под футболку и царапают кожу.

— Ты стонешь, как девственник, — хрипло пробормотал Дайске, выпрямившись и уткнувшись Коу куда-то в шею.

Тот вскрикнул и послушно отвел голову, закрыв от блаженства глаза.

Низ живота скрутило от возбуждения.

Черт-черт-черт!

«Вот извращенцы!» — восхищенно подумал Юу, облизывая пересохшие губы. М-да, в порнухе такого не показывали. Актер всегда вставлял своей партнерше сразу после отсоса, разве что грудь мог немного помять или слюняво, совсем не возбуждающе, поцеловать. А эти двое...

«А Дайске молоток!» — уважительно кивнул Юу самому себе, не в силах отвести глаз от целующейся парочки.

— Ложись, — скомандовал Дайске расстелив свою куртку на матах, и подсадил Коу.

— Н-но... — запротестовал тот.

— У меня всё с собой, — в голосе прозвучала усмешка. — Ну же, раздвигай ножки. Я хочу тебя спереди.

Юу почувствовал, как сердце подскакивает к горлу. От такого тона он и сам бы раздвинул ноги... 

Стоп! Они же не собираются? Прямо здесь?!

От этой мысли в штанах стало невыносимо тесно. 

«Да ладно!» — он скорчил страдальческую мину и сжал свой член сквозь брюки. Но смотреть не перестал.

Выудив что-то из кармана, Дайске недолго повозился, а потом, закинув ногу Коу себе на плечо, немного наклонился вперед. 

Юу готов был заплатить все сокровища мира, чтобы рассмотреть, что же они там делают. С другой стороны, он обо всём догадывался, и смотреть совсем не хотел, но... Черт, ну почему же все так отчетливо слышно!

Коу ёрзал по мату, и было видно, как напрягается левая рука Дайске, чтобы его удержать. 

— Ах! — внезапно вскрикнул он.

Дайске довольно хмыкнул.

— П-подожди, — заскулил Коу, громко задышав через рот. — Я не могу больше!

— Что ты не можешь?

— Я... Ах!

Юу чертыхнулся про себя. Кажется, он начал понемногу понимать Канджи: когда под тобой так стонут, какая разница — парень или девушка? С другой стороны, он знал этих парней, играл с ними в футбол, вместе с ними обедал, считал своими друзьями... Он ощутил легкий укол обиды: могли бы и рассказать, что между ними такие отношения.

— Это тебе за тот гоукон, — довольным тоном произнес Дайске. 

Ну, еще бы он не был доволен: Коу сейчас издавал такие звуки, что... Юу опустил взгляд на вздыбленную ширинку и обреченно вздохнул. Ладно, как говорится, один раз...

— Я не могу, — сдавленно повторил Коу. Зашуршала одежда и Дайске до колен приспустил свои спортивки.

Во дела...

— Больше никаких подставных свиданок, да? — уточнил он, делая что-то такое, от чего пальцы на ногах Коу поджались.

— Да... Быстрее! — раздалось в ответ.

«Трахни его уже!» – зло подумал Юу, обхватывая свой член ладонью.

Дайске послушался: глубоко задышал и медленно, очень и очень аккуратно двинул бедрами вперед. Было видно, как напряглись его ягодицы, а футболка прилипла к спине.

«Сдерживается», — Юу ласкал ставшую очень мокрой головку и проникался все большим уважением к этому угрюмому парню, который оказался настолько хорош в постельных играх.

Какое-то время было слышно только рваное дыхание и шорох одежды. Юу водил пальцами по своему члену и, закусив губу, смотрел во все глаза. Как жаль, что он оказался сзади них — видно, по сути, только спину и голую жо... кгм, задницу Дайске. Вот бы посмотреть сейчас на лицо Коу — тот, наверное, весь красный, с затуманенными в удовольствии глазами и искусанными губами, которые так и хочется облизать, а еще лучше — просунуть между ними свой член, чтобы...

Тело свела судорога и Юу, не ожидая от себя такого, кончил прямо в штаны.

«Ну, бли-и-ин», — разочарованно вздохнул он, устало сев прямо на пол. И, как назло, в кармане даже носового платка не оказалось.

— Привык? — раздался совсем севший голос Дайске.

В ответ прозвучало что-то нечленораздельное, но по тону стало ясно, что да — привык.

— Хорошо, тогда я вставлю полностью.

Дайске отстранился, стянув с себя штаны.

— Давай немного дальше.

Он забрался на маты поверх Коу, а потом, подхватив под колени, закинул его ноги прямо на плечи.

«Твою ма-а-ать», — ошеломленно протянул про себя Юу, снова сжимая затвердевший член. 

Это была чистая порнография. Нет, даже лучше. Вся попадающаяся ему порнуха была с цензурой в самых интересных местах, и даже ловкач Йоске не мог раздобыть видео без размытых квадратиков. А здесь... Юу дрочил и кусал губы, чтобы не стонать, глядя с какой скоростью мелькают гладковыбритые яйца Дайске, с влажным звуком шлепаясь о покрасневшие ягодицы Коу.

Последний, кажется, уже даже не пытался сдерживать свой голос — стонал похлеще всякой порноактрисы. Эти двое производили столько шума, что было удивительно, как их до сих пор никто не застукал за этим занятием. Хотя почему же... Застукал ведь!

— Я... я... не... Ах! — закричал Коу и, кажется, кончил.

Юу заворожено уставился на то, как напрягся Дайске, как выгнулся, входя в раскрытый зад до самого основания, и выдохнул сквозь зубы, кончая.  
Юу не сильно отстал.

Открыв рот, он старался дышать ровнее и как можно глубже. Это был шикарный оргазм. Самый лучший за всю историю его рукоблудия. Перед глазами мелькали черные пятна, а сердце набатом стучало в ушах, оглушив на пару минут.

— Сволочь, — слабо простонал Коу.

— Я захватил салфетки. В кармане... Сейчас.

Юу какое-то время смотрел как Дайске сползает с матов, как раскачивается в стороны его мокрый член, а на матах остается несколько капель спермы.

— Я белье испачкаю, — пожаловался Коу и заработал долгий поцелуй.

— Мы сейчас хорошенечко тебя вытрем, — певуче протянул Дайске, оторвавшись от него.

Юу взглянул на свою испачканную руку, борясь с желанием выйти из своего укрытия и попросить у них пару салфеток. Страдальчески поморщившись, он кое-как привел свою одежду в порядок и, пользуясь моментом, пока парочка обхаживала друг-друга, медленно, на деревянных ногах выполз из кладовой.

Гуляющий по спортзалу сквозняк немного привел его в чувство.

«Что же я завтра Ай скажу?» — думал он по пути в мужской туалет. Возвращаться домой в штанах на голое тело не хотелось, но ходить в мокрых трусах тоже не вариант. Приведя себя в порядок, Юу умылся и застыл перед зеркалом.

«Ну, ты узнал?» — раздался в голове требовательный голос Ай.

— Узнал, — пробормотал Юу и рассмеялся.

Было бы весело посмотреть, как расширятся её глаза, когда он скажет, что Дайске вообще не нравятся девушки. Столько истерик и криков было бы... Но и друзей подставлять не хотелось.

— Да, — кивнул он своему уставшему, но очень довольному отражению в зеркале. — О вкусах не спорят.


End file.
